The present invention relates to a programming platform for generating parts programs for machine tools or production machines. In the application, the term “production machine” is used here in a generic sense and includes also robots which generally follow the concepts outlined here.
When a workpiece is machined with a machine tool or production machine, axles and/or spindles can be moved during the production process. The axles and/or spindles which here describe a relative movement between a tool and a workpiece, are referred to as so-called machining units. In the production process, the axles and/or spindles are assigned to a so-called channel. The move commands to be transmitted to the machining unit are defined and described in the channel in the form of a parts program. The parts program is transmitted inside a numerical controller of the machine to an interpreter which converts the parts program to a corresponding machine code.
For increasing the productivity, machine tools or production machines frequently include several machining units which can be moved simultaneously. These machine tools or production machines are referred to as multi-channel machines and can include several independent parts programs defining a number of relative movements between workpiece(s) and tool(s) that are simultaneously interpreted and executed by multiple channels, thereby allowing simultaneous machining of one or more of the workpieces. Each channel can have a dedicated parts program.
The parts program typically consists of a standard ASCII source code in conformance with DIN 66025/ISO as well as optional additional manufacturer-specific or machine-specific expansions and/or upgrades. The parts programs are typically displayed and processed in ASCII format using an editor, in particular a text editor. Also known are programming systems for programming the machine or generating parts programs, whereby the programming systems can be used to generate specific task-oriented parts programs in a so-called task-oriented step diagram which can be graphically displayed to the user. A step diagram facilitates provides a structured view and processing of the various parts programs which facilitates programming and operating the machine.
Many different systems and environments are in use at the present time for generating, simulating and testing parts programs, which requires separate operating steps. The parts program, or the various programs used for operating multi-channel machines, are generated and programmed, whereafter the parts programs are simulated and tested on a different system environment. Finally, the parts programs are executed on the machine.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved programming platform for generating parts programs, which obviates prior art shortcomings and is able to specifically execute and test the parts programs in a homogeneous integrated programming environment that eliminates the need to provide dedicated environments for the generation, testing and implementation phases of the parts programs.